05 February 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-02-05 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Bailterspace only session, recorded 6 December 1992 *Where's The Beach? #3, repeat, recorded 11 October 1992 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Brady Bunch Lawnmower Massacre: I'm Gonna Drink Myself To Life... (7") Shagpile SHAG 7004 @ ~ *'File a' *Pulp: Razzmatazz (12") Gift ~ *Loopzone: Home is Where the Hartcore Is (12") MFS ~ *Bailter Space: Tanker (session) # *Lloyd Hendricks: Your Cold Heart (unknown source) *Mambo Taxi: Prom Queen (7") Clawfist # *Where's The Beach?: Sex Slave Zombie Part Two (session) *(11:30am news - edited out) 26:38 *Nirvana: Oh The Guilt (split 7" with The Jesus Lizard) Touch and Go ~ *The Moog - Jungle Muffin (12" - Rush Hour) Delirious *Hellfire Sermons: Covered in Love (7") Dishy *'File b' *Junket: Flounder (v/a 7" EP - Tarantistic Seed Plot Of A World To Come) Road Cone ROCO 001 *Bailter Space: Grader (session) *Tiger: Chaos (Jungle Mix) (7" - Chaos) Hide & Seek *Stand Off: Growing Concern (v/a 7" - Consolidation (A UK Hardcore Compilation EP.)) Armed With Anger AWA02 @ ~ *Babes In Toyland: Ripe (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 (1991 Festive Fifty #42) ~ *God Machine: She Said (album - Scenes From The Second Storey) Fiction FIXB 23 @ ~ *''John feels that the new studio microphones make him sound like an alien, and demonstrates rather convincingly'' *Where's The Beach?: Oasis (session) *Calamity Jane: Love Song (7") Tim/Kerr TK927033 @ ~ *Heartbreakers: One Track Mind ~ *Forkeye: Fried Life (7 inch) Human Condition HC001 ~ *'File c 'during next track *Exquisite Corpse: What A Life (12" - Reassembling Reality) KK @ ~ £ *Harry Partch and the Gate 5 Ensemble: Verse 24 (LP - And On The Seventh Day Petals Fell in Petaluma) Composers Recordings Inc. £ *Madder Rose: Madder Rose (7") Rockville *Aurlus Mabele: Stop Arretez (LP - Stop Arretez) Jimmy's *''Oh isn’t that wonderful, I’ve turned that up so loud I’ve nearly blown my stupid head off!'' *Bailter Space: The State (session) one more from them *Where's The Beach?: Pop Killer (session) *Mudhoney: We Had Love (various artists CD - Set It On Fire!) Dog Meat £ *(edit, presumably 1am news) *Admiral Bailey: Butterfly (12") Jammy's *Charlie Gracie: Butterfly (7") Cameo *God's Brain: Virtual Love (God's Tribe Mix) (12") MFS £ *Audiostench: Phase 1: Megabyte Mayhem (7" - Son Of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh) Slap A Ham *Robert Wyatt: Te Recuerdo Amanda (CD - Mid-Eighties) Rough Trade *'File d' *Repulse: Barriers (12" EP - Heads) Wallcreeper £ *Digable Planets: Rebirth Of Slick (Cool Like That) (album - Reachin' (A New Refutation Of Time And Space) Pendulum 7243 8 27758 2 9 *Huggy Bear: T-Shirt Tucked In (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP / Kill Rock Stars *pHoaming Edison: Stencil Queen (v/a album - Soluble Fish) Homestead HMS 126-2 *Thriller U: Living In This World (12") Exterminator EXT 39 *Bailter Space: Place (session) *Therapy?: Nausea (v/a cassette - Five Alive) Melody Maker MMMC ONE £ *Black Francis: Ten Percenter (album - Frank Black) 4AD CAD 3004 *Where's The Beach?: Unstoppable (session) £ *Crowns: Possibility (v/a album - Randall Lee Rose's Doo Wop Shop) Ace CDCHD 392 *Tracks marked # also on Peel February 1993 *Tracks marked @ available on File 1 *Tracks marked ~ available on File 2 *Tracks marked £ available on File 3 File ;Name *a) L298a *b) 1993-02-05 Peel Show L404a *c) L298b *d) 1993-02-05 Peel Show L404b *1) john-peel-51b-1993 *2) John Peel tape no.52 side b *3) John Peel tape no.53 side a ;Length *(a) 00:40:52 *b) 00:47:09 *© 00:45:43 *d) 00:39:56 *1) 44:55 (from 24:16) (24:16-27:41 unique) *2) 45:57 *3) (to 37:33) ;Other *File a) c) created from L298 of SL Tapes *Files b) d) created from L404 of SL Tapes digitised by SB *1) From HO John Peel 51 1993 *2) From DW Tape 52 *3) From DW Tape 53 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *a) [1] *b, d) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Stuart/ *c) [2] *1) Mixcloud *2-3) Youtube Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes